Rose Garden
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: She is a rose. Beautiful, breathtaking, but prickly and fragile. You never know when summer will turn to winter, and when her petals will fall - staining the white snow with her tears. Fem!Uzumaki Naruto Major AU Hinata - centric story
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't BNHA, it belongs to Horikoshi - _sama _and all of the producers and editors which helped create the anime.

**Warning and Tags:** Pairings are: HinataxTodoroki; DekuxOchako; BakugoxKirishima; MomoxJirou - those are the ones I am aware of for now. Mentions of Drugs, Suicidal thoughts, Guns, Blood, Death, Slightly Dark, Mentions of Abuse, Coarse Language, Perverted Stuff(Mineta), ships are slow burn. Female!Naruto.

**Summary****: **She is a rose. Beautiful, breathtaking, but prickly and fragile. You never know when Summer will turn to Winter, and when her petals will fall - staining the white snow with her tears.

* * *

Her body was numb from both the cold and the shock.

Her fingers were frozen, the tips of them aching at the prospect of even moving. The things she called legs where useless, as she didn't even have enough energy to move the flesh; as her body was weighed down from the eternal feeling which was consuming it. Her bones throbbed from underneath her skin, causing a small whimper to echo out of her closed mouth and her heart to beat even slower in her chest. Her face was frosted over, her eyes fluttering open and shut - making her struggle to stay awake as the pain hit her, over and over again.

The only thing which was keeping her conscious however, was the hot rush of blood which flowed throughout her body - reminding her that she was alive and that her mother failed.

That and the fact that her eyes stung like hell.

_'This is all your fault. All. Your. Fault. I hate you. Ihate**youIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou-'**_

A small laugh escaped her now parted lips, her mind briefly registering the strangled sound as somewhat a sense of horror.

How did it all come to this? They were all a wonderful family, just a week ago; granted, they weren't the most average family ever, but they loved each other dearly and cared for one another.

At least, that was what she thought. Apparently, she was wrong; well it wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Her only consolation was that her little sister and her cousin were safe; the bluenette had never been more glad that Neji had gone to pick Hanabi up from the Sarutobi family. It seemed that even future killers could have play dates; maybe that was what kept them from going on a murder spree.

As the young girl heard the upcoming sound of footsteps, a small smile formed on her face - her eyes beginning to shut ever so slightly.

"H - Hinata - sama?" Ah, that voice, it was her cousins' wasn't it? She wondered what he was thinking, after all, he did hate her, didn't he? He must've been happy to see her in this state; so down and defeated - but why, why was his tone so shocked and worried? Wasn't this what he wanted?

"Nee - chan!" Oh her sister, her darling little sister; Hinata had never wanted Hanabi to see her in this view - but it was a pity that this would be the little girls last memory of her. After all, she was going to die, from either the cold, or the way her eyes felt as if they were being **_ripped out of her skull._**

As her ears dulled and her eyelids seemed to be forced in place, by both the sheer pressure that the pain was causing; all the young girl could do was helplessly hold onto the hands which grasped her own and scream - in both overwhelming sadness, anger and agony.

Then it stopped, only for her eyes to snap all the way open and glow - causing her to immediately black out.

...

...

The Hyuga compound was a war field, the stench of corpses and blood fleeting into the air - regardless of the fact that the compound itself was spread across the span of three acres. If one was to venture inside of the mansion, their reaction would vary profusely, depending on their profession.

A civilian would faint, their mind scarred from the sight of death and their heart forever bleeding from the sudden reveal of the facts. However, if a shinobi were to enter the house, they would mask their disgust with an apathetic mask and report it to the Hokage - their heart already unfeeling from their occupation. As you see, experiencing death almost everyday, doesn't make one the most...nice person in the world. In fact it was rare that many were able to make it out alive, and those who did, weren't exactly sane. Nightmares haunted their nights, and guilt was something which was carried through their life; just like death was a shadow which hung behind them.

Therefore it was no surprise that one day they would snap-

-and that's exactly what happened to the Hyuga matriarch.

* * *

...

...

"You want to kill me, don't you Hinata?"

Blood dripped down onto her cheeks, as the young girl took in labored breaths; her eyes burning holes into the older womans similar ones with hatred. Her breaths came out as labored puffs, while her hands clutched the bleeding wound which was on the side of her stomach.

"Fuck...you..." Her voice came out harsh - and yet, softer than she expected it to be; with a tinge of pain and regret.

The woman chuckled, her lips twisting up into a cold and eerie smile as she spoke, moving closer to the seven year old girl. "Good. Very good."

Crouching down, the twenty six year old smiled - before roughly grabbing the girls face into her hands - her own lavender eyes gleaming into the darkness. "That hate of yours is pathetic my dear, if you truly want to kill me then you must expand that hatred until it consumes your soul."

"I will."

Another dark laugh escaped her mouth as the older woman let go of the bluenettes face; moving towards the window. Then, indigo haired woman suddenly stopped, before turning back to look at the small figure of the child behind her. "And don't even think about running darling daughter, because I will find you and I will kill all that you love. So watch your back carefully and trust no one - because even roses have thorns. You never know, when you'll be pricked."

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

**'Hinata's thoughts.'**

* * *

_'You'll never escape me.'_

Hinata woke up with a gasp, cold sweat running off of her body onto the blanket which was grasped in her tight grip. Her heart beat against her chest, as the sound of demonic laughter echoed in her ears - reminding her of the truth which she had yet to face.

"It's just a dream. You're not there Hinata." She whispered to herself, before shaking her head and repeating the sentence once more to ground her thoughts.

_'Don't think you can run, darling.'_

With the sudden metallic taste rushing up her throat the lavender eyed girl lurched upwards, before sliding off the bed and coughing into the napkin which was on her bedside table. Frowning when she spotted the familiar ruby color which was soaked through it, the bluenette shook her head before tossing the napkin into the dustbin, which was across the room.

Throwing her blanket to the side, the young girl stood up and stretched her legs, before moving to the corner of the room and switching on the light; wincing as the rays hit her eyes suddenly. Looking to the right, the blue haired girl pursed her lips and sighed as she watched the numbers on the clock move from 2:59am to 3:00am. Lamenting over the lost hours of sleep, the fourteen year old girl pursed her lips as she sighed softly - before grabbing the black shades which were on the table next to her and tucking them into the pocket of her leggings. Then, she walked out of her bedroom door, exhaling her breath shakily.

_'Because even if you run I will find you.'_

Heading towards the basement the young girl hastened her footsteps, as the sudden effect of nostalgia begun to hit her harder now - causing her feet to stumble on the steps. It was only in these moments that she realized that she was completely alone; and it was because of her own doing.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, the bluenette switched on the lights, before closing her eyes and rushing towards the punching bag in the middle. Bringing both her feet up to grasp it firmly, the female wasted no time before flipping her entire body downwards - resulting in chain to break and the 100 pound punching bag to slam against the wall; leaving a dent as it fell to the floor, like the many other ones which littered the rest of the room.

_'And if I find you Hinata..."_

Well, it was a good thing that she'd sealed the walls, so that they'd be unbreakable; a few marks wouldn't break them. After all, she wasn't as good as Nar-_Kitsune_ at Fūinjutsu, she wasn't that shabby, as she was better than most of the people back at hom-

No. Konoha wasn't her home anymore.

Grabbing one of the sealed bags which was in the corner and fastening it to the cracked ceiling, the young girl let out gasp as she begun continued to spar against the moving object - having to repeat the process ten times. Her brain laughed at how simple the warm up was, belittling her by saying that she'd never amount to anything if she continued onwards this way.

_'...I'll see how much you hate me...and f you don't hate me enough **darling**, well then-'_

**'Stop it Hinata. Stop thinking about that.'**

One.

Her eyes flashed a silver glow, as the girl practiced her taijutsu katas, pink lips twisting and a brow furrowing in concentration; her mind wiped of any other thoughts. Her hands moved faster than ones' eye could see, the motions almost seeming like a blur of fingers - moving in a strange pattern.

Two.

The chakra in her body began to spread throughout her bones, allowing all parts of her body to use them freely - her hands glowed a purple color and her legs began to hit the bag harder - causing the sting to travel up and down her thighs. Swallowing hard, the bluenette dodged to the side, before smirking and sending a pulse of chakra into the seal at the top right of the punching bag - before tumbling underneath it when it suddenly swung towards her head.

A feral grin pulled at the girl's lips, as she charged directly at the wildly swinging sandbag - her body falling into older habits which she had yet to let go off.

Three.

A rush of blood moved up her lungs and into her chest - causing her to stop and cough, before realizing her mistake and dodging to the left - her heart burning at the interruption of it's work. The female ignored it and continued on with her job, occasionally stopping for a few moments to let her body get rid of the ichor which her body still needed, but didn't want to have.

By the end of her Taijutsu training, her body was wrecked, as it was littered with indigo and blue bruises; although it would never be as ruined as her mind. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at how even after training every moment of the day, she still wasn't good enough; still wasn't strong enough to beat herself and one she hated the most.

Power.

If she wanted to be strong enough to protect them, she'd need more power.

That was a fact.

_'-I'll give you another reason to.'_

Shaking her head, the girl stared up at the ceiling - her body sore and her throat raw from the constant metallic substance she'd coughed up. Tilting her head to look at the crimson evidence around the room, the young girl winced slightly; she'd have to clean that up before it stained the floor. Attempting to get up, the girl pushed her upper body with her arms, only to collapse and have her face hit the ground - causing the bone in her cheek to painfully crack.

Swallowing her saliva, the fourteen year old took in a deep breath before forcing herself onto her knees - stumbling on her toes a few times in her attempts to get the towel in the corner. Finally reaching her goal, the young girl grasped the wall sweat dripping from her face - and a tear trailing down her cheek. A small, sad and unexplained smile trailed down her cheek; for there was one thing which would forever remain constant.

Hinata would always fall down in the face of her enemy; it was to be expected, after all, she was a very weak person.

That was okay - she'd just make sure that to get back up.

No matter what.

* * *

...

* * *

The showers' water ran over the girl like a prayer, soothing her aching body from the stress she put herself under. Her muscles relaxed, as she sighed and placed her head against the shower wall - her long hair sticking to her face as she tried to settle her thoughts. The limpness in her bones continued onwards, even as she forcefully removed herself from the water and into a towel, her lavender eyes staring at her body in the mirror - in both scrutiny and exhaustion. A frown pulled at her lips from the dark circles underneath her eyes; although she shouldn't have expected anything else, as four hours of sleep really wasn't enough for her body. A sudden sigh escaped her, as the stress of the night came back to the fourteen year old - hitting her at full force; causing the bluenette to avert her eyes and quickly change into a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved, dark purple dress - one which covered the bruises which were on her neck.

After drying her hair, the young girl pulled it into a high ponytail - before checking the clock, just to read how the number showed 8am. Pursing her lips, the blue haired girl put on her black tinted shades as she walked downstairs to grab a drink of water - before pausing as her nerves began to tingle again. Looking to the right, the female felt her eyes soften from behind her sunglasses, as she spotted a couple of children playing in the park next to her; it reminded her of before she turned seven, where she'd spent the entire day in the fields with her friends.

Shaking her head, the girl wiped those thoughts out of her head and grabbed her sling bag - one which held all of the tools she needed. Slipping on her black, mid thigh boots _(ones which were perfect for hiding a variety of weapons, honestly, it didn't take much effort for her to create pockets in them. Besides, her bag was already full from other scrolls - so this really made things much easier)_, the fourteen year old walked out into the sunshine, her eyelids wincing from behind her sunglasses.

Dammit her eyes really were much too sensitive.

* * *

Konohagakure was a memory to Hinata, one which she never wanted to forget.

The small compact houses, and the laughter of children - to the massive clan compounds and the Hokage tower - all of these were just wisps of what they used to be. The only things which the blue haired girl could clearly remember was the view of the village from atop the Hokage monuments and the way her family smiled when they were all together. It hurt her to think that those moments were gone now - and now all that was left was her mistakes.

That was why the fourteen year old would rather not think of Konoha; because whenever she did think about it, a painful lump would form in her throat.

She didn't deserve any of it - Konoha was far too good for a burden like her.

Reaching the steps of the orphanage, the blue hair girl looked up at the tattered sign, a frown pulling at her lips when she realized that the wood was losing its color. It seemed that she'd have to be a carpenter for one day; Hinata had never thanked Kakashi - sensei for teaching her that skill, but now she wished that she could go back and do it - as it saved her a lot of her precious money. Replacing the frown by plastering on a smile, the girl knocked on the door in front of her, craning her neck when the bronzed entry opened.

On the other side of the door was a tall, middle aged, black haired woman, whose wrinkle free face lit up when she saw who was greeting her at the other side of the door.

"Oh Hinata - chan! I didn't know you were coming! And so early too..." The thirty four year old replied, her burgundy lips pulling into a rather large smile.

"That's because I didn't tell you I was, Kana - obasan." Hinata teased, causing the older woman to let out a huff.

"Cheeky brat." A fond look appeared in her eyes, as the woman opened the door even more and gestured for the younger one to enter in. "Come on in - the kids will be excited to see that your here; well the ones that are awake."

* * *

"Hello Masaki - chan." Hinata murmured, as she approached the small, purple haired girl who was sitting in the corner of the room with a book in her hands - scratching at the pages with a determined expression on her face.

Perking up, the ten year old girl turned to look at the older woman before showing her a rare smile and dropped the book. Bringing her hands up, the girl began to sign her own hello - causing the bluenette to inwardly laugh.

'Nee - chan! You're very early today!'

"Yes. I thought it would be best to arrive before the monkeys woke up, or else I'm sure that with their stomping that they'd bring down the wall."

Grinning softly, the young girl continued on - his eyes lighting up with mischief. 'That does sound like something which Hikaru - kun would do...'

Shaking her head, the female's attention went from the girl in front of her, to the book on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, the female crouched down and picked up the book - a questioning gaze forming in her eyes - not that Masaki could see it.

"Do you mind if I look?" She asked, only to be greeted with a violent head shake, and pout.

Huffing, the brown eyed child replied. 'You always ask me that nee - chan!'

"That's because you're an amazing artist." Hinata said fondly, ruffling the younger girls wild hair. "You shouldn't be afraid to show your art - you really have a skill for it."

'I'm not scared.' The girl scowled, causing the girl to quirk her lips upwards - before cocking her head to the side and humming.

'I'm really not!' She protested, making the older one of the two sigh, before finally sitting down next to her and handing her the book.

"Fine, I won't force you." Hinata muttered, before placing a finger on the book in her hands. "But remember, your talent can take a long way - if only you make the right choices. So don't let an opportunity pass, alright?"

'Alright Nee - chan.' The girl signed reluctantly, before rolling his eyes and replying once more. 'Besides, I'm not done with my sketch yet. When I'm done, you'll be the second person to see it, don't worry.'

"The second?" The lavender eyed woman drawled, her eyebrows raising even higher up.

With a mildly chargained expression forming on her face, Masaki sighed - her head shaking, as her brown eyes went from an annoyed to a slightly doting gaze. 'Hikaru made me promise to show him first. The idiot wouldn't let me go to bed until I relented - and I need my sleep.'

Chuckling slightly, the blue haired girl shook her head - before ruffling the girls hair one more time, before standing up and replying softly. "Alright then, Saki - chan. I'll go wake up the rest of the brats - then we'll sit down to have breakfast."

'Have you eaten yet?'

Crap. She knew that she'd forgotten something. Wincing slightly in her mind, Hinata forced a smile and nodded, before replying. "I thought it would be fun if we could all eat together - as I have to leave before the evening activities."

'Okay.'

Chuckling softly, the older girl relaxed as she nodded her head in agreement, before getting up and moving towards the stairs - a smile on her face as she moved towards the familiar hallways of the orphanage, guilt tugging at her heart. After all, it was only around children that she felt the most at home; their naive faces reminding her of her own little sister back in the forgotten.

**'Stop it Hinata. There's no time for pity - only weaklings pity themselves.'**

Closing her eyes in order to inhale and center her thoughts once more, Hinata sighed - a lump forming in her throat when she thought of the brunette.

_'Do you want to see your family again? Then kill me, darling. Kill me, before I kill them."_

Hinata would. She would kill her for making her suffer, she would kill her for ruining their family.

Most of all, she would kill her for showing her the truth about life-

-and how it was only a pathway for death.

* * *

**Okay well that got real dark, real fast. **

**I just want to clear somethings up for you. **

**1) In the beginning of the book, Hinata will be stronger than the other members in U.A, because she is a _shinobi, _she has been _taught _from a young age, to play _dirty. _The others haven't. Not to mention, that she's had experience _and _is full of dark emotions which have contributed to her power. **

**2) There is no Uchiha Massacre - only the Hyuga Massacre, which was committed by Hyuga Himana.**

**3) This is a major AU.**

**Other than that, thank you for deciding to read my book and I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Ja ne. **_

_**\- Titania of Fairies**_


	2. Danger Doll

**Disclaimer:** I don't BNHA, it belongs to Horikoshi - _sama _and all of the producers and editors which helped create the anime.

**Warning and Tags:** Pairings are: HinataxTodoroki; DekuxOchako; BakugoxKirishima; MomoxJirou - those are the ones I am aware of for now. Mentions of Drugs, Suicidal thoughts, Guns, Blood, Death, Slightly Dark, Mentions of Abuse, Coarse Language, Perverted Stuff(Mineta), ships are slow burn. Female!Naruto.

**Summary****: **She is a rose. Beautiful, breathtaking, but prickly and fragile. You never know when summer will turn to winter, and when her petals will fall - staining the white snow with her tears.

* * *

Every time Hinata left the orphanage her heart _(if she still had one)_ felt emotions of both relief and melancholy. Relief because she didn't have to feel happy and melancholy because she would miss the children who were living in the home.

She'd stumbled upon Kana - obasans orphanage a year and a half ago; the darkness within her curling up into her gut and forcing her into submission. Back then, she'd just fled to Tokyo; her hatred stronger than her will to live.

Then again, everything was stronger than her will to live - simply because she didn't have any.

It had been a dark day, her mind buzzed with feelings of unsettlement and numbness; so that when she took a left instead of a right, she didn't notice. When she finally did realize that she was lost - her anxiety had sharpened up and her senses were preparing for an attack. However, the only thing which greeted her was the kind face of a woman who asked her if she was lost.

She would've said no, she _should've _said no; but she'd taken one look at the older womans kind face and let out a little cry of 'yes'. Ever since that day, she'd changed - not only into a kinder human, but also a stronger person.

Still, the bluenette did sometimes wonder what would happen if she'd said no that day and turned around. Would she be as calm and analytical as she was now - or would she continue to burn herself out before she achieved her revenge.

Oh well, dwelling on thoughts of the past wasn't something she liked to do and that wouldn't change now. The future was right in front of her, and she couldn't continue her path backwards in order to walk forwards.

Stopping at her house - Hinata barely took a step towards the door, before she froze - her eyes narrowing onto the door frame. A second passed as her hand was now clutching a kunai - the first stage of her Byakugan activated.

So she was right, an intruder had entered her house.

Only a minute passed as she made her choice - years and years of kunoichi training engraved in her mind.

A twisted smile formed on her face as she applied chakra towards her feet, before pulling herself upwards and walking across the roof of the house - moving her body to fit into the tiny window which was in her room; all the while wondering who was downstairs.

Was it an enemy who had connections to_ her_?

Was it a shinobi who had finally tracked her down, after a year and a half of running? _(Although, Hinata highly doubted that this was the case; as only one person in Konoha knew where she'd fled and the bluenette doubted that they'd break their promise to her.)_

Or was it just another misunderstanding? Although, this was the one which was the least likely to happen, as it was very difficult to enter her house - and an average police officer had the same skill set as an Academy student. As her traps were even difficult for her own comrades to unlock _(it was no surprise, she had learned from the best) _it was impossible that a low skilled person was allowed to enter.

In fact, the blunette could state with absolutely no arrogance that her house was more secure than the Hokage's office. How could it not be? After all, the snake did manage to enter that room more then once _and _steal some very important documents.

Yeah. No. Like hell the fourteen year old would allow something like that to happen to her.

Throughout all of the thoughts in her head, an idea struck the girl suddenly, causing her to frown and shake her head in understanding. Really, it was the only thing which made sense - especially considering the cons of the situation.

It seemed that Quirks really were useful, even thought the set prospect of them led to many downfalls in the long run.

Sighing, the young girl placed her bag to the side - her eyes darkening behind her glasses as she walked down the stairs; adrenaline running through her veins. As she neared the bottom, the young girl narrowed her eyes, before calming her rushing blood and walking into the room and listening - hoping to gain some information of who was waiting for her.

"Is she home yet?!" A bubbly voice asked _(yeah that was definitely a female, unless someone was having a voice crack, but Hinata doubted that was the case. Besides, it was much too feminine for it to be anything else.), _causing another bright person to reply to her question.

"The door hasn't opened yet, so I don't believe so!" Yeah, that was definitely a male.

When a loud thud came from her left wall, the fourteen year old winced and shook her head at the energy from the intruders. At this rate, she'd be surprised if they didn't blow down her house before she confronted them.

"N - Ne - ejire I - I d - don't think t - that y - you s - should do that." A timid voice stuttered out, just in time for another crash to echo around the room; causing the blue haired girl to purse her lips and sigh. It was a good thing that she didn't really like that vase, and now she had a reason to get rid of it.

"Oops...do you think that she'd mind?" The same female asked, causing Hinata to decide that it was time that she showed herself, before things got out of hand. Besides, if the so called intruders were being so calm and chill about entering her house, their was a high percent chance that they were just here to talk.

Besides - it wasn't like she was going unprepared; she was a Tokubetsu Jōnin goddammit, not some rookie on their first day of the job.

Stepping into the room, the girl scanned over the three people - a small calm (fake) smile placed on her face. Three faces greeted her at her sudden intrusion; it seemed that she was right after all, in the room was one female and two males, just as she'd thought.

The tallest male was the one which caught her attention right away, both due to the fact that his blonde hair was sticking up and blinding her sight of view; alongside of the way his muscles filled out the shirt which he was in. When he spotted her, his blue eyes widened to see her, but that was quickly masked by a look of calmness.

Huh. So he wasn't just a rookie.

The next person was a girl with periwinkle hair, the long strands of it giving Hinatas' own hair a run for its money. Royal blue eyes stared at her - in both curiosity and happiness. Her pink lips where twisted upwards in a smile as just stared at the bluenettes face.

"Don't worry about that, I never really liked that color anyways; it doesn't match with my walls. Besides, rather than worry about the vase, I'm more concerned of how you'll got into my house." She remarked, watching how the three of them slightly jumped in shock and turned to face her - causing her eyes to snap shut behind her glasses, for a moment due to the brightness.

The final boy turned to look at her, causing the bluenettes' eyes to stare at him and her mouth to fall into a familiar smile. Messy indigo hair covered the upper part of his face, covering part of his small, onyx eyes. He was hunched over, his hands coming forwards of clasp against his body nervously, and his eyes trained anywhere, but her face.

In some ways, he reminded her of herself, before the incident.

The silence was deafening and for a moment, Hinata wondered if the teenagers were even breathing. About to ask her main question, the girl was caught off guard when the blonde haired boy shot her a large grin, before speaking; his tone large and cheery.

"Are you, Ms. Mitarashi Hinata?"

"That depends on who is asking." Hinata said politely, pulling of her gloves and placing them neatly on the table next to her. "As you see, I have never seen you three before."

"Ah that's right~! We should introduce ourselves~come on guys, let's not be rude!" The only female said, her periwinkle hair swaying behind her back as she moved. "Kon'nichiwa! I am Hado Nejire~ it's nice to meet you!"

"I am Togata Mirio!" The blonde said cheerfully, but Hinata didn't miss the way his eyes regarded her carefully - it seemed like he was just like a familiar silverette; not that it was very shocking, as everyone had layers.

Finally, everyone turned to the only one whom hadn't spoken; waiting for him to speak. However, what Hinata didn't expect was for him to promptly turn around and face the wall, a dark aura starting to form around him as he muttered. Stopping her lips from twitching upwards; Hinata had to sigh slightly in her head.

Really? Exposing your back for an enemy; while these three seemed to have proper training, they obviously didn't have much exposure to the real world. Then again, what did she know - maybe it was different here than it was in Konohagakure.

"And that's Amajiki Tamaki." The blue haired girl - _Hado - san - _said fondly. "Don't mind him, he is a bit shy."

"I see." She really did. "It's very nice to meet you, Hado - san, Togata - san and Amajiki - san. May I ask why the Big Three of U.A High School are here to speak with me." She asked demurely, watching as the three of them blink at her, as if not expecting that answer.

Really, Hinata was slightly insulted at that. Who did they think she was? The moment she'd spotted the three of them in her house, she'd know who they were. The only reason why she'd taken the time to ask for their names was to thoroughly check them and make sure that they weren't covered in a Genjutsu or if they had any weapons. Both of those came out negative, so now she had arrived at the conclusion that they were here to speak with her; not fight with her.

Even then, she doubted that they could take her.

_(She wouldn't underestimate them. With sheer **power** who knew if they would succeed? However, she was smarter and **deadlier**; her brain more prone to **cruelty** and her hands not afraid to shed crimson **blood**. They were humans, strong humans yes, but still humans. _

_Humans couldn't beat a_ **monster.**)

"Oh...um, thats-" Nejire seemed to be shocked, her mouth opening and closing, giving Hinata the idea that she'd never really been struck speechless before.

Watching as the shyest boy in the room - _Amajiki - san - _seemingly come to an answer, the fourteen year old had to resist the urge to cackle with glee. So it seemed that one of these people had the brains to realize that she was merely amusing them; good, that meant that they wouldn't be _entirely_ insignificant heroes.

_Heroes. _Oh how she **detested **that word.

"So you know who we are?" Togata - san asked softly, cocking his head to the side. "Then why didn't you say so?"

Smiling, Hinata answered his question - her eyes flashing a slightly bit of lavender. "Why should I say so? Three random people whom I have no clue of broke in and entered my house; I believe I have a right to ask questions."

"But..." The term _'we're heroes', _seemed to come from behind the other girls answer, one which caused a flash of irritation to shoot throughout the younger girl; however, she showed none of it.

"Being heroes does not mean that you're not going to kill me." She said bluntly, watching as Hado - san moved back, as if physically struck. "The fact will remain that I don't personally know you; you could be here to kill or torture me, regardless of the fact that you're _heroes."_

The room was silent once more, the stillness just as present as the smile on Hinata's lips. She knew they were watching her, she wasn't dumb, whomever sent them must've told them something about herself; although not a lot, as their confused faces expressed. Finally, the girl spoke, as if to break the silence. "Now unless you tell me why you are here, I will have to escort you out. So please?"

It wasn't that she wanted to be abrupt and rude, but Hinata didn't have a lot of patience for those whom hadn't seen the truth about being a hero. Heroes were fine and dandy, but their was a dark side to that world; one which people unknowingly worshiped.

"My teacher...he wishes to talk to you." Togata - san said softly, watching as Hinata seemingly crossed her hands across her chest.

"Oh? And what does Sir Nighteye wish to say to me?" Hinata asked softly, her eyes unreadable behind her glasses.

"I don't know exactly, it's about something called the...'Shinjitsu Byakugan'-"

The glass on the counter broke into pieces, as the air around the apartment became heavy and dense. The three teens gulped, as the pressure and the fear became tangible in the air - the feeling numbing their brains as they stared at the younger girl.

"Pardon?"

Gulping in a deep breath, Togata struggled to keep a smile on his face as repeated the word, wincing as his shoulders drooped even more as he did so.

Moments passed by, each moment longer than the other, when suddenly the air disappeared just as quickly as it came, causing Amajiki's body to snap upwards.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata spoke once more, her tone steady while her face was blank. "I terribly apologize for that, I must make sure to have more control over my emotions; as I forgot that people don't react as well as I do with bloodlust."

"T - that's okay, um, Mitarashi - san?" Hado - san tried, after receiving a nod from the said girl. "Can we head off now, Nighteye - sama doesn't really like when people make him wait."

Hinata hummed. "And what if I said that I wouldn't come?"

The air turned quiet once more, really it was almost as if no one was in the house at the way they were all communicating.

**_'Maybe I should get popcorn. This certainly is amusing.'_** Hinata wondered, her head tilting as she looked at their confused faces. They hadn't expected her to resist, had they?

"Then we'd have to take you by force." The blonde said solemnly, causing a genuine laugh to stumble out of Hinatas' mouth; her tone spiked with a tinge of shock.

Take _her_? By force?

If Konohagakure's best ninja couldn't keep her locked, then their was no way that three brats whom had no idea about trickery and dirty tactics could.

The three of them watched as her laughter grew louder, the sound echoing throughout the room, bouncing off of the ebony walls around them. When she finally stopped laughing in order to stare at them, her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were amused at their confused expressions. Then she spoke once more - laughter still evident in her voice.

"I must admit, it's been a while since I've laughed that hard. Very well, since you all have managed to handle my presence and rudeness for so long, I suppose it would only be kind for me to do the same. Besides, I have my own questions to ask that sensei of yours."

Making her way across the room, the girl stopped at the door, before turning back towards the trio and cocking her head to the side; a mirthful smile on her face as she spoke. "Well? Are you all coming or not?"

* * *

If Tamaki Amajiki had to describe their current job request it would be...weird.

He'd been summoned out of class to visit the principal, something which was already borderline strange, as it rarely happened to him. However, he'd shook it off when he saw that both Nejire and Mirio were coming along with him; after all, must've had a task for them to finish.

What surprised him even more however, was the fact that Mirio's sensei, Sir Nighteye was there as well - his face shaded over with a familiar scheme of mystery.

While their principal had cheerfully greeted them and asked them how their day was (the question which they cheerfully answered), Sir Nighteye got right down to the chase stating that they had something special for them to accomplish; something which was completely out of the ordinary.

"Their is a person who is recently come to our attention." A file was slapped down onto the desk in front of them, the image of a girl evident in front on it. "Her name is Mitarashi Hinata."

Long wavy dark blue hair caught his attention, a few strands of it framing the ends of the girls face. Pale skin, flawless skin, led to pink lips and a pair of dark sunglasses; shading the persons eyes. Reading through the file, Amajiki ignored how his friends were firing question after question, and instead focused on both the writing and the pictures. However, their were two things which caught his eyes.

"Danger level...red?" He muttered, causing his friends to look at him, in confusion.

"Ah, I see you've read the file." Nezu said, smiling down, as Tamaki handed it over to his friends. "What do you think, strange no?"

Opening his mouth to formulate an answer, he was beaten to the punch, as Nejire began to speak instead. "She's only fourteen?!"

"That's quite...young." Mirio replied, cocking his head to the side, his usually laughing face composed and curious now.

"Power has nothing to do with age, remember that Mirio." Nighteye replied abruptly, causing a 'yes sir' to be heard from the said boy. "And it you best not startle her, deal with her carefully, she isn't something you can just kidnap."

Right. Because now it was their job to kidnap a girl, whom was dangerous enough that their principal called her a red threat.

Great.

"You speak as if she isn't a human!" Nejire remarked casually, however, Tamaki could see the way that the pro heroes eyes darkened once more.

"That's because she isn't, not completely at least."

"W - Wha - at-"

"That's enough for now." Their principal had interrupted, his black eyes narrowing in both warning and warmth. "Do you all have any other questions?"

They were silent for a moment, before Mirio, spoke up for them; his tone curious. "What if she won't come?"

"She will. Don't you worry about that kid, she will." His glasses glinted in the dim office light as he said that, pushing back from his chair to rise out of his seat. "Now head on out, time's wasting the longer we stay here."

...

Sneaking into the house had been hard, the only way they managed to get in was the fact that Mirio disassembled the traps using his quirk. Nejire had been thrilled with them, remarking about the skill and strength it would've taken in order to use them; while Tamaki was more intrigued by the strange symbols which were littered throughout the house. A few were on the cover windows, and their were a couple on the ceiling and the ground. They intrigued him, but he knew better than to get too close; for who knew what they were for.

Nejire had walked around, picking up objects, before setting down; while Mirio was seemingly looking at the door which led to the upper room of the house - contemplating whether or not to open it. In the end, he decided not to, worried that it would trigger another attack or worse, burn down the house.

Hey, he wasn't the one whom lived here; he wasn't taking any chances.

"Is she home yet!? Nejire asked after an hour had passed, skipping around the apartment in both jittery nerves and obvious excitement.

"The door hasn't opened yet, so I don't believe so!" Mirio replied, flicking his eyes back and forth from the windows to the door; his eyes betraying the calmness he showed.

With a slight sigh escaping her lips, Nejire began to bound around the room once more; a fact which became troublesome when the girl tripped over her own two feet and stumbled over the carpet, hitting the wall once more.

"N - Ne - ejire I - I d - don't think t - that y - you s - should do that." Tamaki started to speak, only to be proved right when the said girl stumbled across the room and push the side table with her hip - causing the objects on top of the table to slide to the ground.

Mirio's eyes widened as a crash sounded throughout the room - the blue vase which sat on top of the table now on the floor in smithereens.

"...Oops? Do you think she'll mind?" His friend asked, her blue eyebrows pursed together as she stared at the mess beside of her.

Opening his mouth to reply, the boy was shocked into silence when another voice spoke up for him - causing his body to tense into alertness. "Don't worry about that, I never really liked that color anyways; it doesn't match with my walls. Besides, rather than worry about the vase, I'm more concerned of how you all got into my house."

Whirling around, the three of them turned to face a girl. Her eyes were framed by a pair of sunglasses, while her indigo colored hair curled into pieces that lay around her shoulders a went past her hips. Porcelain white skin gleamed back at them, while pink lips turned upwards as her face remained blank.

She looked like a doll; a harmless doll.

However, Tamaki could sense the darkness behind the glasses; the aura which filled the room wasn't one from someone who bended to others wills and the wishes. The power and confidence in her stance reminded him of the heroes which he saw last time - their spine nearly unbreakable. However, their was a distant tinge of danger in the air - one which had him on guard.

Young as she might've been, this girl was ranked red for a _reason._

Mirio was the first person who managed to speak, his throat clearing before he started to talk. "Are you, Ms. Mitarashi Hinata?"

Smiling once more, a silence filled the room as she took off her gloves - her fingers seemingly dangerous on their own. Her hair swayed back and forth as she stood to attention; the light bouncing off of her glasses. Tamaki could only hold his breathe as she spoke; his eyes widening as her tone became deeper and more cold.

"Well." Her teeth gleamed. "That depends on whose asking."

* * *

**Holy tamoly, I know this is shorter than my usual chapters but I am glad that I somehow managed to dish it out. With everything piling on top of me I seriously have no time to write anymore. Well, I'll try to do what I can and hopefully it works. So this chapter is done, and I'm working on finishing the next chapter for 'Girls in White, Stained with Red'. I have 5k words written, i'll need another 4k, before I can publish it. **

**Thank you to all of those whom have stuck with me and my crappy update schedules! **

**Ja ne for now!**

**~ Titania of Fairies**


End file.
